vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Karthus
|-|Karthus= |-|Pentakill Karthus= Summary The harbinger of oblivion, Karthus is an undying spirit whose haunting songs are a prelude to the horror of his nightmarish appearance. The living fear the eternity of undeath, but Karthus sees only beauty and purity in its embrace, a perfect union of life and death. When Karthus emerges from the Shadow Isles, it is to bring the joy of death to mortals as an apostle of the unliving. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C, likely higher | High 6-A Name: Karthus, the Deathsinger Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Lich (Formerly Human), Death Worshiper, Death Preacher | Lead Singer for Pentakill Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 7, and 8 long as the Black Mist exists, he will be reborn indefinitely), Can manipulate, attack, remove, and absorb people's souls, Magic, Death Manipulation, Intangibility, Flight, Teleportation, Telekinesis | All previous powers plus Weather Manipulation, Summoning (Of his other band members), Broadway Force, Dimensional Travel (Able to travel from the physical realm to the spirit realm), and Non-Physical Interaction (Able to affect Yordles and destroy Bandle City which, due to existing solely in the Spirit Realm, are both inherently non-corporeal) Attack Potency: At least Small Town level+ (Can fight on-par with Garen and similarly powerful champions), likely higher (His Requiem is stated to be able to kill every living thing on the planet if he wanted it to), can ignore conventional durability with soul stealing | Multi-Continent level (Comparable to Pentakill Sona) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (At least comparable to if not superior to fodder ghouls that can tag Olaf, Should be comparable to other Shadow Isles corruptants such as Thresh and Hecarim) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Small Town level+ | Multi-Continent level (Withstood Sona's sound waves at close range) Stamina: Limitless (By virtue of being undead) Range: Several meters with weaker spells, Planetary with Requiem (Targets all living things on the planet simultaneously) Standard Equipment: Staff, Scythe, Necronomicon Intelligence: Relatively high (Has extensive knowledge of he dark arts, through his work as a tally man he gained so much wisdom and experience from his work and the people he tended to that he was forced to travel to the Shadow Isles in order to learn more about the inner workings of death) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Death Defied:' Upon taking fatal damage, Karthus will linger in a spectral form for a time. He is intangible and cannot be conventionally harmed and he is able to freely cast his spells throughout this time. *'Lay Waste:' Kathus creates a blast of ghostly magic at a target location to deal damage. This damage is shared through all hit by it, dealing significantly more damage if only landed on a single target. *'Wall of Pain:' Creates a pale wall of pain between two pillars. This wall will inflict all who cross it with agonizing pain, slowing the afflicted's actions and leaving the target more vulnerable to Karthus' magic. *'Defile:' Karthus releases his choir of souls to swarm around him, tearing at and harming anyone who enters this area. *'Requiem:' Karthus channels for 3 seconds and, upon completing the channel, deals magic damage to all enemy champions. He can't move or deactivate after activating "Requiem" until channel ends or being interrupted. Key: Base | Pentakill Karthus Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Undead Category:Soul Users Category:Spirits Category:Musicians Category:Immortals Category:Staff Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Summoners Category:Playable Characters Category:Weather Users Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6